The Reaper's Game
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Original Work Paxton is not your average 17 year old. He is an ex-mercenary whose past is as dark as night. With his mind tittering on the edge of sanity the Reaper confronted Paxton with a life changing deal. Paxton must now take on the mantle of his old surname The Living Reaper and play a game of survival with not just his life on the line against 7 demons of hell.


"In this realm hell and heaven exist all around. But humans walk between the two on an unknown path."

This series will be an anime styled character and setting. In the future assume characters will be speaking Japanese by default.

"In the world hell and heaven exist all around. But humans walk between these worlds."

This series will be an anime styled setting. In the future assume characters will be speaking Japanese by default.

The cries of death and despair soiled the winter night, crimson blood stained sand and fire ignited the sky with sparks and smoke. Limbs and bodies of men, women, and children littered ground as the crumbling of a great stronghold building filled with death. A lone young man not even reached the age of manhood was the only life that remained in the scene. In the middle of the destruction he fell on his knees with his eyes filled with dread and disbelief. His right hand held a pistol but it quivered relentlessly. Beside the youth was a small child laying on the ground unmoving. The Child's head held a small bullet hole and it oozed out crimson blood and soiled the youth's other gloved hand.

The youth looked down at his bloody hand with his aqua eyes shaking out of control. Then with a blood-curdling cry, the youth looked up at the heavens before all going dark.

"War never changes," the phrase rung in the mind of the young man as he woke from his sleep. A loud alarm blared out in the room from his side and he slammed his fist down on the top of the electronic alarm clock. His dirty-blonde hair was tangled in a mess that hung over his ears. His eyes fluttered a few times with his aqua pupils slowly adjusting to the light that peeked in through the windows from the sunrise. Scars ravaged his arms from cuts to mounds of skin covering up holes that once were there before. His skin color was white and full of life with a small pimple scar rested on his cheek.

"That dream again ,huh? The young man muttered as he messed with his hair and rolled himself out of his small bed that barely held his entire body. He was barely clothed with a tank-top shirt and boxers that covered his average kept body.

As he pulled himself out of his bed another sound echoes from his nightstand that rested beside his bed but this time it came from a grey cell phone that looked as if it had some years on its appearance.

The young one puts the phone to his ear and groans before answering," its too damn early to be calling me, Frank."

"It that the way my best friend's son greets his family?" A fearsome laugh bellows from the phone and the recipient has to rub his head as it seemed to have jarred his brain a bit. "Good morning to you too, Paxton."

The youth sighed and nodded his head as if to answer Frank's question. "Look your the only one that ever calls me on this thing so the point of me having this phone right now seems to be an every morning wake up call by you."

"You are pathetic," Frank responds and chuckles on the line gruffly. " I would think a seventeen year old teenager like yourself would have chicks calling you all day around the clock."

Paxton chuckles at the joke, " That's for normal kids you know," he responds. " As you are well aware I'm not exactly a normal teenager anyway."

"Far from it I guess," Frank agrees. " After all what seventeen year old is already enjoying retirement before he even finishes high school. Its wrong I say for you to have missed so much out on a youthful life."

"I still have regrets even after its all done," Paxton sighed as he reached under his bed and pulled out a colt. 45 pistol and stared at it with a sad expression.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Frank's tone changed deeper.

"I just can't forget," Paxton sighed as he waved the gun around at his face. "I murdered those people and that one kid in cold blood." A flash of the vision he had popped into his mind as the sight of the child with the bullet hole in his head made him quiver.

"Look I told you this before someone screwed up on the Intel and the way that kid was running at you with that coat would make any reasonable person out there in that sand pit hellhole think he was packing a bomb."

"It doesn't matter I put a kid's life ahead of my own worthless existence," Paxton stuttered in regret as he slowly put the pistol's muzzle against the temple of his head.

"Listen kid that was two years ago," Frank comforted. "If I know anything is that God will forgive you when your time comes. Until then you just need to live your days out like you deserve to."

"How would I do that?" Paxton motionlessly answered as he clicked the safety off the pistol.

"Listen I know you need to finish high school officially," Frank concluded as he chuckled at himself. " A high school memory is always one that you will hold onto for the rest of your life. Also I do remember you always wanted to go live in Japan when you were young."

"What are you getting at?" Paxton asked as he put the pistol down on the bed with confusion.

"Pack your bags and brush up on your Japanese because the government just okayed you to be an exchange student," Frank roared happily over the phone so loud it rang Paxton's ears. " You'll be starting next week so I'm on my way to get you to your flight."

The phone then went silent and Paxton blinked in disbelief at what just happened. He glanced at the pistol one more time and sighed before he stuffed it back under his bed.

"What the hell are they thinking sending an ex-mercenary back to high school in Japan?" asked himself as he shook his head in defeat. "It looks like I'll be staying in this world a little bit longer."

It only took a few hours before Paxton was high in the sky over looking the Pacific. His seat was laid uncomfortably and he grunted at the tightening of his spine. He was staring at a brochure of Japan with its colorful pictures of tourist attractions and lists of hotels that were highly recommended for young couples. He then put the brochure on his lap and pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket. After flickering through his phone he pulled up a series of texts from Frank.

"Excuse me, sir," a young flight attendant nudged Paxton's shoulder and he turned his sharp gaze to her. "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"No I am fine," Paxton replied with a hint of irritation. "I just request to not be bothered until the plane lands."

"Of course, sir," the flight attendant then bowed before continuing on with the other passengers.

Paxton then looked back at his phone and skimmed through the messages before closing his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

It felt like only a few minutes before Paxton opened his eyes again. However a cold shiver rushed through his body and complete darkness wrapped around him. His felt nothing against his body and no ground under his feet as if he was floating. Paxton surveyed his surrounding but saw nothing that held any light.

Then a pair of crimson eyes appeared out of the abyss and a cloaked figure came into view. A black skeleton hand reached out from under the cloak and stroked Paxton's face. He thrash his face at the icy sensation that splashed across his skin.

"Ah such a youthful specimen," a crackled voice whispered from the figure. "Paxton your soul is so succulent by the tast of darkness and hopelessness."

"So you must be the reaper, huh?" Paxton growled as he pushed the hand away from his face. "Come to take my soul?"

"Oh and you are smart as well?" the reaper cooed tauntingly as he retracted his hand and revealed a grey scythe from his cloak. "Such a shame your time has not come and I cannot take your soul unless you sold it to anyone. Even after death, one's soul is not lost, it's just placed in either hell or heaven."

"So what are you meeting me for?" Paxton growled as he felt a sudden dread crawl into his heart.

"My master wishes to make a special deal with you," the reaper replied as he stretched out his hand and a parchment appeared from the darkness.

"Why would I be interested in a deal with Satan?" Paxton spat out. "He has nothing I want and I am not going to give out my soul for anything."

"Oh but this deal is very special," the reaper chuckled. "You see he wishes you to participate in a game. A game that if you win you won't have to give him your soul and you receive something you desperately want."

"What are you talking about?" Paxton replied with caution as he gazed at the reaper with curiosity.

"Its simple," the reaper explained. "In four months you will be challenged by one of seven demons from each of the circles of hell. If you succeed in killing the demon before it kills you will continue to live for another four months until the next demon and so on."

"I still don't see anything in it for me," Paxton gritted his teeth. "I'm not entirely interested in fighting demons."

"There are two things that you will receive if you accept to participate," the reaper answered as he raised his other hand and showed two bone fingers that glowed emerald.

"First, you shall receive my powers of the reaper," he whispered as his first finger ignited into a blue flame. "As long as you live you shall my powers to do as you please."

"Sounds nice but I'm not exactly interested in becoming an agent of death," Paxton growled.

"Then the second thing you shall receive will be the most important to you," the reaper replied as a smile seemed to form under his hood. " Your future will be changed where instead of living as the 'Reaper of the Living', you will have a chance to have a brighter future for you will receive something that you will treasure for the rest of your life."

Paxton eyes' immediately darted to the parchment as a black line of ink appeared at the bottom of the page.

"Yes you see now," the reaper whispered menacingly. " You will experience a emotion that you humans call love. You can live your life in happiness just the way you want it as long as you are in the game and if you win you will be able to live a long happy life."

Paxton remained silent as he stared at the parchment, his mind spinning with thoughts of a brighter life. One where guilt didn't control him and to have a chance at love gripped his heart with hope.

The reaper grinned as he read his hostage's heart. He then brought his scythe against Paxton's right hand and pressed it against his ring finger. A sharp pain jolted through Paxton's body and blood dripped from the opening of the wound.

"Just sign here with your blood," the reaper grinned as he brought the contract to Paxton.

Silence lingered in the abyss as Paxton still stared at the parchment. Finally he narrowed his eye and pressed his finger against the parchment hard against the parchment.

The reaper howled in ecstasy and snapped his bony fingers. Then the contract disappeared in the darkness and the reaper laughed out into the darkness, "we have a deal. Let the game begin."

Hey Guys its been a very long time since my last update and I'll be honest I have been going through a lot. I am trying to work on Trails to Freedom but I am at a block with the story. I have been watching maybe a bit too much anime recently and I had a thought on this story which I feel so compelled to share. I hope you all enjoy the future installments as I plan on posting a chapter every 2 weeks or so. I will be going to college real soon so I hope I can finish my stories for my faithful followers. Make sure you leave a comment on how you think the first chapter is and I will start working on the next one very soon. I will also be posting updates on my youtube account soon at /Sonamyfan1012.


End file.
